starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Sinar Fenes
Sinar Fenes (56 BBY–4 ABY) was an Imperial Fleet Admiral turned Warlord during the Post-Endor Imperial power struggle. Born on Coruscant, Fenes held noble heritage in his blood and had a long and impressive military ancestry - his ancestors have faught in every major galactic conflict since the formation of the Republic. So it was only natural that Fenes would find his calling in the Republic Navy during the Clone Wars, where he distinguished himself with his superior tactical thinking and management of military resources. Fenes, however, was corrupt to the bone, and it was rumored he was involved in countless acts of war profiteering and conspiring with the Separtists. Nevertheless, he found the favor of many powerful individuals in the Republic chain of command, including Wilhuff Tarkin and Sate Pestage, both close to Palpatine himself. By war's end, Fenes found himself with the rank of Captain and in command of a newly constructed ''Imperator''-class Star Destroyer, the [[ISD Magus|HIMS Magus]]. Fenes would establish a reputation for cruel and unusual tactics against pirates, smugglers and other criminals he was tasked with hunting down. He wiped out an entire city on Ansarra to get one man. By the time of the Galactic Civil War, Fenes was put in charge of the Imperial Core Defense Fleet, a massive fleet charged with overseeing military operations throughout the Core worlds. Fighting against the Alliance was not often, as the Core was heavily fortified and free of any major fighting. Fenes pushed for his fleet to contribute to the overall war effort, but his requests were put down by Imperial High Command. Fenes grew resentful of this, and when he openly disobeyed his orders and deployed his Fleet to destroying an Alliance base in the Outer Rim, he was personally visited by the Empire's Military Executor and Commander-in-Chief, Lord Vader. The "meeting" with the Sith Lord would drastically alter Fenes - he immediately recalled his Fleet to their original position and kept his mouth shut. Deep down, however, his hatred of the Sith Lord exploded, and Fenes began to plot for the Sith's downfall. Before Fenes could enact any sort of revenge, however, the Battle of Endor killed both Vader and Palpatine and sent the Empire into disarray. Seeing an opportunity to increase his power and influence, Fenes deployed his Fleet to Coruscant, where he planned to dispose of the Interim Ruling Council and establish himself as leader. His attempts, however, were blocked by the arrival of the Rebel fleet, sparking the Battle of Coruscant. Fenes and his Fleet engaged the Alliance for several days before Fenes thought of a new plan: he would pull his Fleet out of Imperial Center and allow the Alliance to capture it, and hopefully the Interim Ruling Council along with it. With the leaders of the Council captive, he could then "liberate" Imperial Center and establish himself as the leader of the Empire (what was left of it at this point). His plan, however, would be foiled. After leaving Imperial Center, the Imperial Core Defense Fleet found itself at Todell, where Fenes hoped to win over Admiral Sarkal Binjal and add his Fleet to his roster. Instead, Fenes was ambushed by Binjal and other units loyal to the Interim Ruling Council, which had managed to escape from Imperial Center safely. The Magus was destroyed during the Ambush at Todell, its bridge vaporized by a torpedo hit that instantly killed Fenes. The rest of Fenes's Fleet was either captured, willingly joined up with the Council, or was destroying in continuing fighting. Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Humans Category:Coruscanti From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.